Playmates Toys
action figures.]] Playmates Toys is a toy manufacturer that produced a number of lines of Star Trek action figures, vehicles and accessories in the mid to late 1990s. In the UK and Europe, these products were distributed by Bandai. History The line was launched in fall 1992 with a series of action figures based on Star Trek: The Next Generation. Nearly the entire crew was represented, plus Gowron, a Ferengi, a Borg, and a Romulan. Roleplaying items included a type 2 phaser and communicator, while a shuttlecraft was produced for the figures, all with lights and sounds. A model of the Enterprise-D was also released. The line was quite successful, and another wave of TNG figures, accessories, and vehicles was produced in fall 1993 along with a special boxset of all seven original series crewmembers. ''Deep Space Nine'' debuted in , followed by more TNG characters plus a line for the feature film . ''Voyager'' figures arrived in , as did more TOS, TNG, and DS9 items. By , the separate lines were all consolidated under a single "Star Trek" banner (with the exception of releases based on and ). However, the license began to decline by . Some collectors believed that promotional stunts by Playmates, such as intentionally producing some figures in lower amounts, and a shift in emphasis from the smaller 4.5-inch figures to larger doll-like 9- and 12-inch figures hurt the brand. By , the number of items produced by Playmates mostly dwindled to limited releases offered exclusively through certain retailers. On September 17, 1999, the Star Trek line was formally canceled. releases ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Assortment No. 6010 *Releases in Germany eschewed the standard blister pack used in the United States and elsewhere in Europe in favour of an enclosed box. Image:BandaiUKEuropeTNGTroi.jpg|Deanna Troi, #6016, UK/European (not Germany) release. Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories releases ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6070 ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6200 *All figures in this range came with a collector's card from SkyBox. Classic Star Trek Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories releases ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6070 , 4.5 inch figures Asst. No. 6910 The Generations releases featured the original costume designs made for the movie. These designs were scrapped shortly before filming on the movie began, but the action figures were already in production at the time. Figures wearing the correct uniforms would see release over the following years. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'', 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6950 (Part I) Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 3450 Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories *DS9 *Orinoco *The Enterprise-D Engineering Room Playset *TNG Borg Cube *Battle-damaged 1701-D *Generations BoP *1701-B *Klingon disruptor *TNG Type-1 phaser *Classic Phaser, Tricorder, Comm, 1701 Star Trek: Innerspace *1701-D 1995 *Type-II phaser 1995 *Medical tricorder 1995 *Personal communicator 1995 *BoP 1994 *Galor 1994 *Hood 1995 *Stargazer 1995 *Marauder 1995 *Goddard 1994 *Borg cube 1994 *Warbird 1994 *Galileo, Defiant, Apollo are 1996 releases ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, Asst. No. 6950 Part II *The Nausicaan (Stock No. 6969) *Jean-Luc Picard - retired Starfleet officer from "All Good Things..." (Stock No. 6974) *Lt. Commander Data in 1940s attire from the holodeck (Stock No. 6979) *Ensign Ro Laren (Stock No. 6981) this is a second release of the same figure from Asst. 6070 *Doctor Noonien Soong (Stock No. 6982) this is a second release of the same figure from Asst. 6070 *Klingon Warrior Worf with metallic armor - Supernova Series (Stock No. 6985) *Locutus of Borg (Picard as a Borg) with metallic armor - Supernova Series (Stock No. 6986) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Asst. No. 6230 *Commander Benjamin Sisko in Starfleet Dress uniform (Stock No. 6220) *Chief Miles O'Brien in Starfleet Dress uniform (Stock No.6226) *Jake Sisko (Stock No. 6235) *Vedek Bareil Antos (Stock No. 6236) *Tosk (Stock No. 6237) *Rom with Nog (minifigure) (Stock No. 6241) *Lieutenant Jadzia Dax in Starfleet Duty Uniform (Stock No. 6242) *Doctor Julian Bashir in Starfleet Duty Uniform (Stock No. 6243) *Chief Miles O'Brien in Starfleet Duty Uniform (Stock No. 6244) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard in DS9 jumpsuit uniform (Stock No. 6245) *Lieutenant Thomas Riker in DS9 jumpsuit uniform (Stock No. 6246) *Q in DS9 jumpsuit uniform (Stock No. 6247) Classic ''Star Trek Movies, Asst. No. 6450 *Admiral James T. Kirk in Admiral's uniform from (Stock No. 6451) *Commander Spock in duty uniform from Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (Stock No. 6452) *Doctor Leonard McCoy in duty uniform from "Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Stock No. 6453) *Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu in duty uniform from Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Stock No. 6454) *Lieutenant Uhura in duty uniform from Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Stock No. 6455) *Khan from (Stock No. 6456) *Martia from (Stock No. 6457) *General Chang from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Stock No. 6458) *Commander Kruge from (Stock No. 6459) *Lieutenant Saavik from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (Stock No. 6460) ''Star Trek: Voyager, Asst. No. 6480 *Captain Kathryn Janeway (Stock No. 6481) *Commander Chakotay (Stock No. 6482) *Lieutenant Tom Paris (Stock No. 6483) *Ensign Harry Kim (Stock No. 6484) *Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (Stock No. 6485) *The Doctor (the Emergency Medical Hologram) (Stock No. 6486) *Lieutenant Tuvok (Stock No. 6487) *Kes the Ocampa (Stock No. 6488) *Neelix the Talaxian (Stock No. 6489) ''Star Trek (all series), Asst. No. 6430 *Doctor Katherine Pulaski (Stock No. 6428) *Vash (Stock No. 6429) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard as the pirate, Galen (Stock No. 6432) *Geordi La Forge, retired Starfleet officer turned journalist from "All Good Things..." (Stock No. 6433) *Sheriff Worf with Alexander from "A Fist Full of Datas" (Stock No. 6434) *Doctor Beverly Crusher in 1940's attire from the holodeck (Stock No. 6435) *The Traveler (Stock No. 6436) *Governor Worf of H'Atoria (former Starfleet officer) from "All Good Things..." (Stock No. 6437) *Counselor Deanna Troi as Durango from "A Fist Full of Datas" (Stock No. 6438) *The Hunter of Tosk (Stock No. 6439) *Lieutenant Jadzia Dax in Klingon armor (Stock No. 6440) *Borg "Interstellar Action" with spring-loaded cybernetic arm (Stock No. 6441) *Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard as seen in "Tapestry" - limited to 1,701 figures and very rare (Stock No. 6442) *Lieutenant (JG) Geordi La Forge "Interstellar Action" with spring-loaded phaser rifle (Stock No. 6443) *Grand Nagus Zek (Stock No. 6444) *Commander Benjamin Sisko as seen in "Crossover" (Stock No. 6445) Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories releases ''Star Trek'' (all series), Asst. No. 6430 *Security Chief Odo from "Necessary Evil" (Stock No. 6446) *Nurse Christine Chapel (Stock No. 6447) *Captain Christopher Pike (Stock No. 6448) *Yeoman Janice Rand (Stock No. 6449) *Captain James T. Kirk in casual attire (Stock No. 16031) *Jem'Hadar (Stock No. 16032) *Lt. Commander Worf in DS9 uniform (Stock No. 16033) *Admiral William Riker as seen in "All Good Things..." (Stock No. 16034) *Elim Garak (Stock No. 16035) *Spock from "The Cage" (Stock No. 16038) *The Talosian Keeper from "The Cage" (Stock No. 16039) *Vina as the Orion Animal Woman from "The Cage" (Stock No. 16040) Huntsville 30th Anniversary Convention Exclusive Figures *Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott as seen in "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (Stock No. 16045) *Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu as seen in "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (Stock No. 16045) ''Starfleet Academy, Asst. No. 16000 *Cadet Jean-Luc Picard (Stock No. 16001) *Cadet William Riker (Stock No. 16002) *Cadet Geordi La Forge (Stock No. 16004) *Cadet Worf (Stock No. 16005) Star Trek: Voyager, Asst. No. 6480 *Ensign Seska (Stock No. 16460) *Lieutenant Joseph Carey (Stock No. 16461) *The Kazon (Stock No. 16462) *The Vidiian a victim of the Phage (Stock No. 16463) *B'Elanna Torres as a full Klingon from "Faces" (Stock No. 16465) *Chakotay as a Maquis rebel (Stock No. 16466) Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories releases ''Star Trek (all series), Asst. No. 6430 *Captain Kurn (Stock No. 16020) *Captain Benjamin Sisko with bald head and goatee/beard (Stock No. 16021) *Seska as her natural Cardassian appearance (Stock No. 16022) *Lieutenant Tom Paris as a mutated futuristic humanoid (Stock No. 16023) *Gorn (Stock No. 16041) *The Mugato (Stock No. 16042) *Doctor Beverly Crusher in movie uniform from Generations (Stock No. 16047) *Captain James T. Kirk in environmental suit from "The Tholian Web" (Stock No. 16048) *Professor Data former Starfleet officer as seen in "All Good Things..." (Stock No. 16152) *Harry Mudd (Stock No. 16154) *Doctor Leonard McCoy in Starfleet dress uniform (limited figure) (Stock No. 16155) *Klingon Warrior Worf "Return to Grace" Video Collection Exclusive (Stock No. 16145) This figure is actually a repainted variation of the Governor Worf figure. SEGA had a mail-away offer for a Commander Benjamin Sisko in Starfleet Duty Uniform (sorry do not have a stock no. for this figure). ''Star Trek'' Warp Factor Series 1, Asst. No. 65100 *Chief Miles O'Brien as seen in "Trials and Tribble-ations" (limited to only 10,000 figures and was hard to find) (Stock No. 65106) *Captain Benjamin Sisko as seen in "Trials and Tribble-ations" (Stock No. 65107) *Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax as seen in "Trials and Tribble-ations" (Stock No. 65108 *Constable Odo as seen in "Trials and Tribble-ations" (Stock No. 65109) *Doctor Julian Bashir as seen in "Trials and Tribble-ations" (Stock No. 65110) *Captain Koloth as seen in "Trials and Tribble-ations" (Stock No. 65111) ''Star Trek'' Warp Factor Series 2, Asst. No. 65100 *Captain Benjamin Sisko as a Klingon (Stock No. 65101) *Ilia as the V'Ger probe from Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Stock No. 65102) *Leeta the Dabo girl (Stock No. 65103) *The Swarm Alien (Stock No. 65104) *Captain Beverly Crusher-Picard as seen in "All Good Things..." (Stock No. 65112) ''Star Trek'' Warp Factor Series 3, Asst. No. 65100 *Spock as seen in "Mirror, Mirror" (Stock No. 65105) *Edith Keeler as see in "City on the Edge of Forever" (Stock No. 65114) *Cadet Deanna Troi (Stock No. 65115) *Cadet Data (Stock No. 65116) *Cadet Beverly Howard-Crusher (Stock No. 65117) Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories releases ''Star Trek'' Warp Factor Series 4, Asst. No. 65140 *Andorian (Stock No. 65120) *Keiko O'Brien (Stock No. 65121) *Trelane (Stock No. 65122) *Kang as he appeared on Deep Space Nine (Stock No. 65123) *Intendant Kira Nerys from the Mirror Universe (Stock No. 65124) ''Star Trek'' Warp Factor Series 5, Asst. No. 65150 *Captain James T. Kirk in attire from "City on the Edge of Forever" (Stock No. 65128) *Spock in attire from "City on the Edge of Forever" (Stock No. 65129) *Borg Queen from Star Trek First Contact (Stock No. 65130) *Seven of Nine partially Borgified from "The Gift" (Stock No. 65131) Note: Bele was supposedly a figure in this release, but it was canceled before it could be included. Spencer's Gifts Exclusive Figures *Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax in Starfleet dress uniform (Stock No. 65268) *Security Officer Neelix in Starfleet jumpsuit (Stock No. 65269) ''Star Trek'' Transporter Series: TOS, Asst. No. 65400 All of the figures in this series come with a battery-operated light and sound base. *Captain James T. Kirk (Stock No. 65401) *Spock (Stock No. 65402) *Doctor Leonard McCoy (Stock No. 65403) *Lieutenant Uhura (Stock No. 65404) *Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott (Stock No. 65405) Target Exclusive Transporter Series: TOS figures *Ensign Pavel Chekov (Stock No. 65231) *Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (Stock No. 65232) *Nurse Christine Chapel (Stock No. 65441) *Yeoman Janice Rand (Stock No. 65442) ''Star Trek'' Transporter Series: TNG, Asst. No. 65400 All of the figures in this series come with a battery operated light and sound base. *Lt. Commander Data (Stock No. 65421) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Stock No. 65422) *Lieutenant Worf (Stock No. 65423) *Commander William Riker (Stock No. 65432) *Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge (Stock No. 65433) All of these figures were painted in the wrong uniform style. ''Star Trek Twin-Packs'' *Captain Jean-Luc Picard as Dixon Hill and Guinan as Gloria from "Clues" (Stock No. 65181) Target Exclusive *Captain James T. Kirk with Balok and Balok's Puppet from "The Corbomite Maneuver" (Stock No. 65182) Target Exclusive *Lt. Commander Data as a ol'western gunslinger with Lt. Worf as an ol'western sheriff with Alexander as his deputy from "A Fistful of Datas" (Stock No. 65191) Target Exclusive *Ensign Harry Kim and a member of Species 8472 from "Scorpion" (Stock No. 65192) Target Exclusive Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories releases Starfleet Command Edition Exclusive to Target Stores, Asst. No. 65800 *Captain Jean-Luc Picard in movie uniform from Star Trek First Contact and later movies (Stock No. 65801) *Lt. Commander Worf in movie uniform from Star Trek First Contact and later movies (Stock No. 65802) *Seven of Nine in silver biosuit (Stock No. 65803) *Lt. Commander Data in movie uniform from Star Trek First Contact and later movies (Stock No. 65804 *Counselor Deanna Troi in movie uniform from Star Trek First Contact and later movies (Stock No. 65805) *Commander William Riker in movie uniform from Star Trek First Contact and later movies (Stock No. 65806) Star Trek Twin-Packs *Captain James T. Kirk with a chest wound and Mister Spock from "Amok Time" (Stock No. 65172) New Force Comics Exclusive *Captain Jean-Luc Picard as Locutus of Borg and a Borg Drone from "The Best of Both Worlds" (Stock No. 65173) Target Exclusive *Captain James T. Kirk in interphase wearing an environmental suit and Mister Spock from "The Tholian Web'' (Stock No. 65174) Target Exclusive Exclusive Figures offered from magazines or other media *Ensign Jean-Luc Picard in science division Starfleet duty uniform from "Tapestry" referred to as "Tapestry II Picard" (Stock No. 65276) Exclusive from Toyfare *Translucent Geordi La Forge as a Tarchannen III Alien (Stock No. 65277) Exclusive from Toyfare *Mister Spock in environmental suit as seen in "The Tholian Web" (Stock No. 65278) Exclusive from Toyfare *Lieutenant Tasha Yar "Transporter Effect" without the transporting base (Stock No. 65279) Exclusive from Toyfare *Captain Mackenzie Calhoun from Star Trek: New Frontiers (Stock No. 65221) Exclusive offered by Star Trek Communicator / Star Trek Official Fan Club *Captain James T. Kirk as seen in "A Piece of the Action" (Stock No. 65224) Exclusive from Toyfare *Captain Kathryn Janeway as seen in "Flashback" (Stock No. 65226) Exclusive offered by New Force Comics *Seven of Nine in plum/purplish biosuit (Stock No. 65808) Exclusive from Toyfare The following two figures were supposedly to be part of the Target exclusive under the "Starfleet Command" wave of figures but they got dropped by Target and became "International Edition" figures offered in Europe and Australia. *Doctor Beverly Crusher in movie uniform from Star Trek First Contact and later movies (Stock No. 65807) *Seven of Nine in blue biosuit (Stock No. 65227) Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories Trivia * For an unknown reason, Beverly Crusher was the only of the main seven TNG characters not included in the first wave of figures. She was later released in the 1993 assortment in her third season medical coat. * Ezri Dax is the only main cast member from the four series in existence during the Playmates license not to receive an action figure. * The TNG crew in the Star Trek Generations line were produced wearing the new uniforms eventually dropped from the production. The new uniforms were dropped at last minute, and the action figures did not reflect this since their design needed to be finalized before production began. Playmates eventually produced figures of Jean-Luc Picard, Data, Geordi La Forge, Worf, and Beverly Crusher in the DS9-style uniforms (although Worf was in a red command uniform from his DS9 appearances and Crusher was never seen wearing the DS9-style uniform), as well as a Thomas Riker figure in a gold DS9 style uniform, even though he never wore a DS9 uniform. * Similarly, the released for more closely reflects many of John Eaves's early design concepts since the toy's design was finalized well before the actual ship's was. * The Star Trek: Voyager production staff used parts of Borg action figures to create the pile of Borg corpses as seen in . See also * Mego: the original producers of Star Trek action figures based on the original series and first three feature films * Galoob: the previous action figure license holder (from to ) and producer of MicroMachines during the Playmates license * Art Asylum/Diamond Select Toys: the present action figure license holder (since ) External Links * Playmates Toys official site * [http://www.startrektoysonline.com/ Star Trek Toys Online] *Rene Bousquet's Playmates Action Figure Page Category:Collectibles